Dynamite aconit
by Exces
Summary: Il s'agit de rendre à l'agneau son honneur. Entouré de loups qui mentent et qui saignent, il circule entre les chairs, se sauve et soutient les blessés : il est l'essentiel que peu d'entre eux voient. Mais l'alpha le reconnaît, il est le seul à lui attribuer tout le mérite. Il sait qui il est et il connait sa vraie valeur. Sterek


**Notes :** L'abrupte m'a largué et sans rien d'autre à dire que "je t'aime trop" et à d'autre il dira "je t'aime bof, restons ensemble". Quelle idée de lâcher la seule qui l'aimait vraiment bien. Enfin. Les hommes sont sans pitié parce que les femmes sont sans limite. _Good luck !_

**Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'amour ? Une réaction chimique naturelle qui pousse l'individu humain, d'un naturel social, à se trouver un semblable capable de satisfaire ses besoins et ses attentes. Bien sûr, l'idée est étoffée de plusieurs notions et idées plus ou moins justifiées mais l'essentiel demeure être que l'homme aime parce qu'il ne veut pas être seul.

C'est un instinct de défense.

Du moins, c'est ainsi que Derek s'est toujours projeté l'idée. Il n'avait jamais pris goût au romantisme, aux belles histoires romanesques et aux destinées passionnées. Il faut dire que son histoire avec Kate Argent l'avait vite refroidi.

Ainsi, depuis, il n'avait pas recherché de compagne et avait, au contraire, couru après la solitude. Céline avait dit : « Faire confiance aux hommes, c'est déjà se faire tuer un peu. » et ça tombait bien pour Hale parce que lui, il était plus loup-garou qu'humain valable.

Son objectif était de venger sa famille et Laura, absolument, mais plus globalement de fuir la foule et de donner justice tout seul.

S'il pouvait prendre le pouvoir sur l'alpha qui traînait dans les parages, pourquoi pas, un peu de pouvoir ne lui ferait pas de mal et il n'aurait qu'à s'entourer de lycanthropes et aucunement de vermine humaine prête à le trahir à n'importe quel moment.

En réalité, il agissait comme un enfant blessé qui ne sait plus comment retourner vers sa mère qui l'a trop violemment grondé. Il était paumé mais certain de détenir la vérité. Et faute d'avoir quelqu'un pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, il fonçait tête baissée dans une haine sociale à visée misanthrope.

Seulement ça, c'était avant que l'autre idiot de McCall ne se fasse mordre comme un imbécile. C'aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui mais non, non, il avait fallu que l'alpha s'attaque au gamin le plus buté de tout Beacon Hills.

Derek s'accordait finalement à accepter l'aide d'alliés et voilà qu'il tombait sur le seul loup-garou qui ne voulait pas d'une meute. Merci le cadeau. Si même les garçons-loups ne lui tendaient pas la main...qui le ferait ?

Eh bien, il y a eu cet énergumène pas très dégourdi qui apparut en même temps que Scott dans la vie de Hale.

Stiles Stilinski. Notez l'allitération, elle est aussi lourde et grinçante que le caractère exubérant et mal dosé de l'adolescent. Derek l'a eu dans le nez dès le début._ Tss, un humain, il empeste la mort facile et l'hypocrisie_.

C'est dire combien sa haine pour lui n'a fait qu'augmenter quand il le vit faire la cour à Lydia comme un beau loir maladroit. Il avait honte pour lui, si honte, et il le haïssait de s'adonner avec autant de manières à l'acte d'aimer. _Idiots d'humains incapables de modérer leurs sentiments._

Le truc, c'est que Derek se projetait sans le vouloir dans ce garçon qui se laissait bouffer par une femme inaccessible. Il y mettait toute son énergie et ça depuis dix ans. Il eut de la compassion pour lui face à ce triste constat : au moins l'acharnement était beau et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'estime pour un garçon aussi fidèle.

Parce que oui, Stiles Stilinski était bien l'homme le plus fidèle de tout l'État. Certain de ses convictions, franc sur tout et fort à sa façon, il s'était créé des défenses de lâche mais qui fonctionnaient bien à leur manière. Il était gringalet, sans pouvoir, il le savait et faisait avec.

Jamais Derek ne l'entendit se plaindre de sa constitution miteuse malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mit à le rabaisser pour ça.

Soit. Stiles était un humain tolérable mais pour la simple raison qu'il regroupait en un cœur toutes les qualités qui faisait un bon bêta.

Si seulement l'alpha avait pu le mordre lui et pas Scott...les ennuis auraient été moindres et il aurait bien préféré son flot de paroles à la tragédie théâtrale que McCall lui servait à toutes les pleines lunes.

Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, Derek accepta Stiles. Et c'est ainsi que le mal se fit sans qu'il n'en soit prévenu de rien.

La particularité de l'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'était pas tellement son intellect fantasque. Ses idées ingénieuses et son mode de réflexion supérieur les avaient sortis d'embarras plus d'une fois, d'accord : cependant Derek le trouvait utile en ce sens qu'il dédramatisait tout ce qui était grave pour mieux faire passer les choses.

Beaucoup de fois il l'avait jugé d'inconscient, seulement cette inconscience-là l'aidait souvent à mieux planifier ses plans -même si, à chaque fois, Scott se faisait un plaisir de les bousiller en ne lui faisant pas confiance ou en lui tirant dans l'aile.

Le poids-lourd humain était plus serviable que le bêta épris. Et une fois qu'il le maintenait en vie dans une piscine avec un Kanima au cul, Derek se disait bien qu'il avait eu raison de le laisser rentrer dans sa vie : parce que qui l'aurait soutenu sinon ?

Boyd, Erica, Isaac ? Ses louveteaux étaient bien au chaud ou mis K.O. et Scott ne répondait pas à son portable. Faible et sans pouvoir, il se rendit bien compte qu'il ne valait rien en tant qu'homme et que Stiles valait mieux en tant qu'allié.

Trop fier, bien sûr, il n'en dit rien, mais se jura de mieux juger à l'avenir ce gamin qui avait toujours été le plus présent pour lui. Étrangement, il ne se reprocha même pas d'accorder de nouveau sa confiance à un humain : il savait que Stiles n'irait pas contre lui parce que Scott ne l'incluait pas dans ses plans et que, par bon sens, il savait que ses intentions étaient aussi bonnes que les siennes.

Le rapprochement s'opéra sans que personne n'en sois alerté. Un harcèlement par-ci, un regard torve par-là, il s'instaurait entre eux un jeu de chasse et de prise de territoire, chacun cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre tout en se tendant la main le moment venu.

Stiles adorait se cacher derrière lui au moindre problème et Derek adorait quand ses questions trouvaient ses réponses grâce à lui. Ils étaient la nécessité de l'autre mais comme personne ne se l'avouait, la relation s'enlisait dans un déni assez voyant pour que tout le monde les pousse, pour rire, à se chercher encore plus la petite bête.

Un jour que Derek se maudissait d'avoir pris sous son aile des enfants instables, il arpentait les rues en Camaro en cherchant désespérément à mettre la main sur Isaac parti Dieu-seul-sait-où. Son sourire des beaux jours était vanné et ses lunettes de soleil traînaient sur le siège passager.

Quand Stiles le vit arriver avec son regard de tueur, il ne lâcha aucune remarque ni aucune moquerie. Ils avaient tous les deux passés le temps de piquer pour faire mal. Il voyait que le loup-garou n'allait _vraiment _pas bien. Alors quand il lui dit de monter, il monta.

« Tu as vu Isaac ?

– Il est avec Scott, chez le véto. Je ne sais pas s'il se décide à le faire piquer, le petit sauvage, en tout cas je suis certain qu'entre eux il se passe un truc louche.

– Ne sois stupide.

– Je ne déconne pas. Scott n'est pas du genre à materner le beau monde alors que dès qu'il voit Isaac, il devient tout cœur tout crème.

– Tu exagères.

– Et bah ne viens pas te plaindre quand ils reviendront avec une fratrie de bébés à crocs dans les bras. »

Derek accorda son premier rire de la journée. Il en oubliait presque combien il était anxieux et agité que chaque situation qu'il créait finisse toujours aussi mal.

« Pourquoi tu avais besoin de lui ?

– Je voulais surtout être sûr que lui non plus n'était pas parti.

– Au moins, on a maintenant l'assurance qu'il ne le fera pas tant que Scott le gardera sous son aile. Avec un peu de chance, ça le poussera à finalement rentrer dans ta meute.

– Ça t'arrangerait bien.

– Bah un peu, ouais. Il est gentil à faire l'alpha de sa propre bande, sauf que monsieur n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et me protège sans mon accord. Il est débordé en tant que super-héros et un peu de discipline ne ferait pas de mal à ce sang-chaud. Et puis, je suis certain qu'Allison va mettre un temps monstre à revenir vers lui. Alors je préférais qu'il attende avec vous à ses côtés plutôt que seul dans sa chambre avec comme fond sonore un album de Bieber.

– Tu pourrais faire partie de la meute, toi aussi.

– Moi ? Tu déconnes, Derek ! Et depuis quand tu tolérais un humain dans ton clan super privé de lycanthropes beaux à en crever ?

– Dernièrement, ce sont les humains qui me sont venus le plus en aide. Lydia, le docteur Deacon...toi.

– Je suis flatté de l'invitation, alors. Est-ce que c'est une déclaration d'amour implicite ? »

Derek lui frappa l'arrière de la tête ce qui n'eut comme seul résultat que de le faire rire plus encore de sa bêtise. L'anxiété constante était partie, oui, mais vite remplacée par une autre : et si Stiles n'avait pas si tort que ça et que Derek était finalement intéressé par lui ?

L'idée lui donna froid dans le dos, certain de faire une connerie en se laissant retomber sous le charme d'un mortel.

Le reste de leurs problèmes se résolurent dans le courant de la semaine avec un succès magnifique pour Stiles sur le terrain de Lacrosse, (encore) un complot secret mené par Scott rudement bien pensé, une renaissance pour Jackson et beaucoup, beaucoup d'incompréhension pour Derek. Oh, et un cœur brisé pour Stilinski mais ça...ça aussi faisait partie de ses soucis, en fait.

Parce que voir Scott le manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, le narguant d'arriver à évoluer en tant que loup-garou bien portant sans lui, parce que voir le surnaturel répondre à des lois qui lui étaient inconnues et transformer un Kanima en lycanthrope, parce que regarder pleurer Stiles pour la première étaient trois raisons suffisantes pour que le petit Hale décida enfin à se remettre en question.

Où avait-il merdé en tant qu'alpha ? Pourquoi savait-il aussi peu de choses sur tout le monde malgré le fait qu'il soit le seul à les regarder vraiment ? Pourquoi voir un gamin chialer le foutait-il dans tous ses états ?

C'était un foutoir pas possible dans sa tête alors que les autres fêtaient la victoire du bien et se laissaient de nouveau respirer.

En réalité, Stiles non plus n'était pas le plus ravi des gamins. Mais il s'en accommodait, il avait appris, lui, à cacher ses faiblesses derrière le sarcasme et à aller de l'avant, toujours. Il avait toujours plus de force que Derek et ça aussi, ça rendait tout chose le loup-garou. Il y avait en ce garçon plus de force que dans n'importe quelle meute. Il comprenait qu'en lui était la réponse à pas mal de ses interrogations.

Or, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la mort de Gérard. Derek n'avait fait que le stalker et Stiles ne lui avait envoyé qu'un message pour lui signifier la décision d'Allison d'encore s'éloigner de Scott.

Un soir que Derek surveillait encore Stiles en train de comater sur son lit, assis au coin de sa fenêtre, ce dernier s'informa de sa présence en allant prendre l'air sur le rebord, victime d'un coup de chaud. De voir Derek le mater lui redonna immédiatement plus froid, l'agressant presque en lui demandant ce qu'il foutait là :

« Je m'assurais que tu allais bien. » Précisa Derek. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Juste...un coup de stress.

– Une crise de panique ?

– J'ai fait un cauchemar. » Derek n'eut même pas en tête de se moquer de lui. Il se préoccupait réellement de ce que vivait Stiles, à l'abri des regards. « Sûrement que j'ai du sentir qu'un alpha pas net jouait le voyeur près de ma fenêtre. »

La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire, cette fois. Stiles ne souriait pas, de toute façon. Il était crevé de dormir si mal chaque soir, préoccupé par mille questions et refusant obstinément de prendre ses putains de médocs.

Derek s'invita dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Stiles s'installa à côté de lui, soupirant bruyamment. De la compagnie pas trop envahissante n'était pas dérangeante. Peut-être même que cela occuperait plus sainement sa nuit.

« Depuis quand tu fais ces cauchemars ?

– Un bail. Ce n'est pas important outre mesure.

– Tu ne prends pas ton traitement.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi toi, tu n'es pas avec ta meute ? C'est d'eux que tu dois prendre soin.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas en faire partie.

– Non.

– Pourquoi, Stiles ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas mon devoir. Moi, mon objectif, c'est de me sauver le cul et celui de mes proches, pas de participer au génocide. Puis il n'y a plus de guerre à prévoir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un entourage supplémentaire.

– Pourquoi tu refuses que je t'aide ?

– Parce que toi et moi, ce n'est qu'une équation foireuse. Tu me sens pas, tu ne me fais pas confiance, moi je suis faible et puis, sincèrement, tes coups de tête de buté me les brisent sévère. Derek, je sais même pas pourquoi on est proche. Je pense même pas qu'on le soit vraiment. Et...et pourtant, c'est toi qu'est sous ma fenêtre à te préoccuper de mon état. C'est toi qui me sauve des griffes des autres tarés. C'est toi qui a été plus présent que mon meilleur ami. Je sais pas ce qu'on fout ensemble.

– Moi non plus. » Avoua Derek. Il était surpris que Stiles soit soumis aux mêmes doutes. « Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre.

– Comprendre que t'es un trou du cul un poil trop violent ?

– Entre autres.

– Tu devrais en parler avec Peter.

– Non. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Alors que toi, au moins, je sais que tu m'écouteras, même si tu n'en as rien à faire.

– Je passe pour un service d'écoute anti-suicide ou quoi ?

– Stiles, je n'ai que toi.

– Ça me fait une belle jambe. » Il était dur sur ce coup-là, mais c'était plus un mécanisme de défense qu'une réelle attention de nuire. Il ne savait pas où cherchait à l'amener Derek et ça le terrifiait totalement que quelqu'un demande_ intentionnellement_ après lui. « ...allez, accouche. »

Derek grogna, plutôt touché par la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve Stiles. Il hésita à repartir sur le champ. Mais quand il sentit la main de l'autre sur son épaule, il comprit le message et se calma. Ils étaient tous les deux encore indomptés, alors ils commettaient encore des maladresses de temps à autres.

« Pourquoi Scott me repousse autant en tant qu'alpha ?

– Il pense que tu ne vaux rien. » Les mots allaient droit au but. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils s'épargnent, cette fois-ci. « Il n'a aucune estime pour toi. Il s'est retrouvé dans cette grande affaire de traque et de territoire sans son bon vouloir, alors borné comme il est, il cherche ses propres solutions et ne se fie pas à toi parce qu'il te voit comme un mec trop autoritaire. En fait, il a du mal à faire confiance à des gars qui lui disent quoi faire. Il a toujours été d'un naturel réactionnaire. Il va toujours contre ce que tu lui dis. Il fonctionne pareil avec moi, en fait. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

– Je vois...

– En un sens, ne pas te suivre lui permet de refuser une partie de son état. Il est loup-garou mais agit à sa manière, si bien que de refuser de faire partie d'une meute lui permet de garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie et ses choix. Il pense agir librement comme ça. Il pense rester plus humain que loup.

– Cela fonctionne, en un sens.

– Ouep. Mais ça fout souvent plus le bordel qu'autre chose. Heureusement qu'il est bien entouré, cet idiot. Heureusement qu'il m'a moi.

– Quel modeste.

– Personne ne me certifie de ma valeur alors j'essaie de faire mes propres constats ! »

Cette fois Stiles avait souri avec la réplique. Déjà l'intimité se faisait plus tendre et ils se parlaient plus sincèrement. La main de Stiles glissa doucement sur le bras de Derek qui nota le contact mais n'en dit rien, ne voulant pas qu'il soit rompu trop tôt. Il lança :

« Tu t'attendais à ce que Jackson se transforme ?

– ...non. Ni à ce que Lydia l'accepte aussi bien. Et se jette à son cou et le loue comme un dieu. Putain que ça m'a fait mal ces conneries. Bordel que je m'en suis voulu de n'être qu'un pauvre humain inintéressant.

– Tu ne mérites pas de courir après un vieil amour comme ça.

– C'est pas facile de s'en détacher. Cette fille est en or. Elle est parfaite.

– Elle ne t'est pas destinée.

– Merde au destin, merde aux histoires d'âmes-sœurs. Cette nana devrait être avec moi. Moi...moi je vois ce qu'elle vaut réellement. Je sais combien elle est sensée. Je sais combien elle est belle pour paraître parce que l'intelligence fait fuir les plus idiots. Je la connais par cœur. Je sais tout le bien qu'elle est.

– Elle le sait, tout ça ?

– Oui.

– Et pourtant elle retourne vers Jackson ?

– ...oui.

– Je comprends qu'accepter que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici soit vain est difficile. Je suis sûrement le plus apte à comprendre au vue de comment j'arrive à foirer tout ce que je fais.

– On est de vrai handicapés sociaux.

– Mais tu as l'habitude de toujours aller de l'avant.

– Je pense que j'ai déjà accepté l'idée le jour où elle ne l'a pas rejeté malgré le monstre qu'elle a vu naître. Je fais pas le poids, moi, pauvre Stiles, qui n'a comme seule arme qu'une intelligence toute relative et une vieille Jeep bleue.

– Je pense qu'avec elle, même ma Camaro ne l'aurait pas faite changer d'avis.

– C'est vrai. Et c'est...dur, très dur à réaliser. »

Le silence se laissa aller. Ils entraient dans un propos douloureux. Toucher aux sentiments de Stiles, c'était comme ouvrir une vieille malle laissée dans un grenier : peu l'avait fait avant et c'était à ses risques et périls. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait. Il se noyait souvent sans demander de l'aide. Quand il devait remonter pour les autres, il le faisait.

Ce soir était la première fois qu'il voyait une main s'abaisser vers lui pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau. Derek était le premier –second si on notait l'intérêt porté par la conseillère des élèves assez peu malsain– qui lui demandait ce que lui ressentait.

Il était tout aussi bousillé que les autres. Voire plus encore car lui ne cicatrisait jamais des attaques et gardait tout bien enfui pour continuer à combattre. C'était là sa seule capacité : faire semblant. Paraître est la seule arme que les humains tirent jamais d'eux-même.

Il devrait tout de même penser à se mettre à la boxe, juste pour mieux assurer ses arrières. Il aurait adoré mettre un bon crochet du droit à Gérard.

« Nous deux te semble toujours obsolète ?

– Toujours. Mais merci d'avoir essayé, Derek. C'est sympa de chercher à me faire croire que j'ai une influence quelconque. »

Le regard du loup-garou vira au rouge. Il n'aimait définitivement pas quand Stiles se la jouait pessimiste. En fait, il n'appréciait simplement pas de la voir devenir si aigre une fois touché dans ses intimes ressentiments. Il n'aimait pas le voir douter de lui-même et le savoir si peu confiant de ses propres pouvoirs. Derek savait ce qu'il valait. Derek ne doutait pas qu'il soit le plus fort d'entre tous.

Il l'empoigna par les épaules, moins violent que d'ordinaire mais assez durement pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux sur les siens, il lui dit :

« Avant toi, chaque homme me paraissait d'une inutilité grossière. Jamais avant toi, je n'ai cru en la force supposée de l'espèce humaine. Je n'ai jamais voulu être mêlé d'aucune manière avec votre peuple parce que je vous voyais comme une menace et parce que j'avais été trompé par une femme, un jour. Je vous avais tous mis dans le même sac de moins que rien dangereux.

– Et quand tu m'as vu, ça a été le coup de foudre ?

– J'ai pensé que tu valais aussi peu que les autres. Je pensais que tu répondais à la même bêtise commune que tous les hommes. Mais non, Stiles, non. Toi, tu as une force que peu ont, même chez les loup-garous. Tu es l'être vivant le plus fidèle que je connaisse, le plus rusé et le plus à même de gérer n'importe laquelle des situations. Tu n'as peut-être pas l'esprit de leader et l'envie de mordre qu'ont Jackson ou Scott, mais toi tu sauras toujours survivre par tes propres moyens. Tu sais courir avec les loups tout en te protégeant par toi-même. Tu es plus puissant que moi, Stiles, parce que tu règles tes problèmes tout seul et que tu comprends l'essence même des gens. Tu manques sincèrement à ma meute et je suis certain sur mon honneur que tu y apporterais beaucoup.

– Arrête, Derek. Lâche-moi.

– J'ai besoin de toi. Stiles. Regarde-moi, Stiles. Je veux l'humain stupide que tu crois être dans ma vie et dans mes choix : ton aide m'est la plus précieuse et je crois en toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser le seul qui voit en toi tous ses aboutissements. Tu vois tout ce que Lydia est vraiment, hein ? Et bien moi, je vois qui tu es. Tu es celui qui manque à ma vie. »

Doucement, sous le poids d'une peine sourde jamais encore soupçonnée, des larmes commencèrent à barbouiller le regard vide de Stiles. Il voyait trouble et son palpitant tambourinait comme un fou. Il se sentait battu à mort et désarçonné.

Il n'était pas heureux de ce que lui disait Derek. Il n'avait jamais été informé de sa supposée importance. Cela faisait un mal de chien de se rendre compte des choses vues par un autre. Il...il était quelqu'un, lui aussi. Un acteur du jeu et pas un simple soutien. Quelqu'un demandait son assistance. Derek pensait qu'il était essentiel.

Le loup-garou était un peu paniqué de la réaction de l'adolescent. Il pensait à tout sauf le voir pleurer. Il le lâcha presque immédiatement. Il était totalement alarmé.

« Stiles...? Eh, je...écoute, je suis désolé. J'ai été un peu rude.

– Non, non...c'est bon. » Il reprenait tout juste conscience de la réalité. Il essuya ses larmes, toujours sans expression sur le visage. « C'est...c'est comme un électrochoc. Merci, peut-être. Oui, voilà, merci. Merci de l'attention. C'est totalement incroyable, juste fou, en fait, que toi, Derek, soit capable de comprendre quelqu'un. Je pensais pas représenter ça. Pour toi, je veux dire. Quoique tout court aussi. Je...merde, bordel, y'a pas idée de dire ça à quelqu'un en face ! »

La douleur laissa place à une gêne réconfortante. Sa poitrine se gonfla sous la chaleur du ressenti et il sourit dans ses rougissements, abruti par le sentiment nouveau qui naissait tout juste dans sa tête.

« Tu pourras repenser à ma proposition ?

– De mariage ?

– D'entrer dans la meute.

– C'est possible, oui. Mais à conditions que tu me refasses la cour comme ça. »

Derek lui frappa gentiment le bras, plutôt caresse que réel coup, en le traitant d'imbécile. Ils allèrent jusqu'à rire du ridicule de la situation. Ils avaient commencé par se bouffer le nez pour finalement se prendre au cœur. Les joyeux idiots. Ils tombaient amoureux sans s'en rendre compte.

« Si j'avais envie de t'embrasser, tu te remettrais à chouiner comme une princesse ?

– Si tu embrasses aussi mal que tu es beau, à coup sûr. »

Il n'y avait que Stiles pour placer un compliment dans un sarcasme.

Charmé du nouveau sourire qu'il lui balançait, Derek posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une seconde passa à peine qu'ils se séparaient déjà. Ils n'étaient pas les plus expérimentés niveau relations physiques.

« C'est pas un si mauvais début. On dirait que j'ai eu raison de laisser les somnifères de côté, cette nuit...

– Tu n'en auras plus besoin à l'avenir. »

_Quel loup en guimauve_, s'amusa Stiles. _Mais quel foutu charmeur aussi_.

Après un ou deux baisers en plus, Derek repartit, soulagé et de nouveau maître de lui-même. Il se sentait la force de tout un monde et il voulait informer au plus vite sa meute qu'un nouvel arrivant allait faire ses débuts avec eux.

Stiles le regarda filer et ne referma pas sa fenêtre. Il ne le fit d'ailleurs plus depuis ce jour-là, trop heureux d'y voir s'y glisser monsieur Hale le magnifique.

**Fin**

* * *

Pardon s'il y a des fautes ou si ça vous semble médiocre. Je vous aime. Et vous ?**  
**


End file.
